ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz
One of two active abilities unique to the Assault class, Blitz sees the assault deploying a high-tech tactical shield providing all but complete frontal impunity to ballistic weapons whilst the exoskeleton's power output is boosted for a supernatural burst of speed and agility in addition to knocking down opponents. This is easily one of the best, most powerful, and easy-to-use devices, and is indispensable when facing otherwise insurmountable foes or numbers. When not deployed, the shield folds into a small, flat shape providing partial cover from ballistic weapon impacts from the rear. This is the only device in Ghost Recon Phantoms that provides a passive bonus even when depleted or deactivated providing a significant in-game advantage. The primary use of blitz is to assault forward positions, relying on speed, surprise, and the protection of the tactical shield to clear bottle-necks or provide mobile cover for advancing team mates. Though all versions provide the same defensive benefits, the Mk-III version when properly fitted and paired with a Light Tac Suit will ensure minimizing exposure time, decreasing the likelihood of being hit, and extending the already impressive range of this device. Note that in addition to its many other benefits, Blitz also provides immunity to ADS (even from the exposed sides and rear), and is the only device whose active effect boasts four distinct assets to the player: 1. Speed - the increase in movement speed guarantees even opponents fleeing the assault can be run down and knocked prone 2. Protection - the tactical shield provides ballistic cover from the front 3. Tactical positioning - in addition to being an offensive (and defensive) device, blitz can also be used to quickly gain advantageous positions 4. Range - the knockdown effect can be applied as many times as there are available targets within the device duration. It is the only device capable of affecting multiple targets in succession in this fashion. Counters: Blitz counters ADS, APS, cloak, and even other blitzers. Note however that two blitzers colliding will knock both players prone. 'Countered by: '''Blitz, Blackout (Note that although the Support's Blackout device counters Blitz, doing so when targeted usually results in the assault still knocking the Support down, giving the former enough time to recover from Blackout, draw a weapon, and dispatch the still helpless Support.) Usage When deployed, the Assault gains a significant movement speed boost, partial invulnerability, and the ability to knock down opponents. Blitz is unaffected by ADS meaning the assault can both ignore and disable the ADS. While Blitz is active the assault is unable to clamber over obstacles, crouch, or move at normal speed. These factors potentially allow exceedingly quick players to seek refuge on top of or under obstacles. This of course exposes those players to enemy fire, and even clambering on top of obstacles is not necessarily a reprieve from blitz as the hit box mechanics will often indiscriminately betray the defending player. The Blitz shield covers approximately 90% of the front'' of the body, but does not deflect bullets aimed towards the legs, sides, and back, making the user vulnerable from flanking attacks. In addition, while deployed the tactical shield covers most the assault's body, however the lower legs are still partially vulnerable to concentrated fire due to the "V" shape of the tactical shield. Note that most players fail to recognize this simple fact and opt to run (not usually possible) instead of standing their ground to fight. In this sense, simply activating blitz can mean clearing a contested point before the assault has even had a chance to advance. Players struck by Blitz are knocked down and unable to fire or move until they get back up, making themselves vulnerable to gunfire from the Blitz player's teammates as well as the assault himself. Multiple players can be struck by Blitz, but only one person can be knocked down at a time while the animation plays. Players who have been knocked down can be Blitzed again, resulting in a continuous knockdown until the player is killed or escapes the knockdown. The knockdown effect deals 25 damage denoted as 'melee' in the combat log. Cloaked recons can be knocked down by Blitz, and will de-cloak upon being hit. If two Blitz users collide head on, both are knocked prone. Player notes Despite the obvious power of the Blitz device, it is often misused and poorly understood. Below are some of those observations: * Blitz does not provide complete impunity. The Assault can be shot through the visor, in the top of the head depending on the angle of attack, as well as the feet, sides, and rear. * Blitz is best used to counter other devices or to clear otherwise impassible choke-points or entrenched positions, not to target individual opponents. * Players targeted by Blitz should split up, forcing the Assault to prioritize one target over the other. The secondary target will thus be able to shoot the Assault in the sides or rear. * Players using Blitz can penetrate deep into enemy lines, but also get stuck there. Team support is indispensable as players knocked prone are both unable to defend themselves and unable to move, therefore making for easy kills. This fact can seriously benefit beginners who are facing players of higher skill levels. * When deployed, Blitz makes a distinctive sound. Recognizing the various device sounds - including that of Blitz - is key to successful Blitz defense. * Support players targeted by Blitz can opt to Blackout after they have been knocked prone. Doing so may mean the difference between life and death, provided it is timed properly. (note that this has been made harder still since the Blackout effect duration nerf) * Players who rely heavily on Blitz are colloquially known as 'Shield Maidens' although other terms of endearment are used interchangeably. Upgrading Upgrades to Blitz increase the speed and mobility (ideal for 1v1 situations), the knockdown time (ideal for 1v2 situations or alongside slow drawtime weaponry), or the cooldown rate of the ability See Device Upgrades for more information.